


The Mind Was Simple

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2013 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur asks Merlin to enchant him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mind Was Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 7: Magic
> 
> For [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/29719.html?thread=28431127#t28431127) Kink Me, Merlin prompt.

What else was Merlin supposed to think when Arthur said “I’m entirely in your hands?” He was raised a country boy, where a hand job in the river or a quick toss in the hay was a common occurrence. Not that he’d ever been one of _those_ country boys, but his mind certainly was.

So after Arthur found out about the magic and asked with the most adorable blush Merlin had ever seen if he could be enchanted again, that’s immediately where Merlin’s mind went again.

He had to ask, just to make sure. “Are you, er, entirely in my hands?” Merlin said with a meaningful raise of his brow.

Arthur’s blush deepened but he nodded with as much dignity as he could muster given the circumstance. “Yes, Merlin, I am entirely in your hands.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Merlin!”

“Right, okay, getting on with it then.” Merlin put his hand on the top of Arthur’s head. His hair was really soft and Merlin made a mental note to start there once he said the spell. “ _Mod wæs cræftleas_.”

Arthur’s eyes drooped and he teetered a bit but then he snapped to attention.

Merlin tried it out. “Can I pet your hair?”

“Of course.” Arthur immediately bowed his head. Merlin reached out a hand and ran his fingers through it.

“Wow, that’s…that feels really nice,” he remarked.

“Can I look up now?” Arthur’s voice was muffled.

Merlin took his hand away. “Oh. Yes.”

When Arthur raised his head, he was smiling. “It feels nice because I have a really good servant that washes it for me. Did you want me to wash your hair? I’ve always wondered what it would be like to wash your hair.”

Merlin blinked. “Um.” Actually that did sound quite nice. It’d be refreshing for Arthur to bathe him for once. A nice hot bath, with strong fingers kneading his scalp… “Yes. But you have to stay here. I’ll go get the tub.”

Merlin was half out the door when he realised why that wouldn’t work. He’d told Arthur to stay put before and he had followed anyway. It seemed like some part of the spell required the enchanted to stick with the enchanter. Which made sense because then any old person could come by and tell him what to do.

“Actually, I’ll just tell one of the other servants to get it,” Merlin said. He stuck his head out and stopped a passing serving girl. She said she’d be right there with it.

Unfortunately, Arthur seemed to also lose all his coordination along with his will so the whole bath business started off rather messy. Finally Merlin just told him to take his clothes off and get in the tub with him to avoid getting water everywhere.

It was just as relaxing as Merlin thought it would be after that. He sat with his back to Arthur and kept the water warm with magic while Arthur’s fingers massaged his head. Merlin told him to rinse and Arthur cupped his hands and let the water flow down.

With a sigh, Merlin turned around and leaned back on the opposite edge of the tub. He scrubbed his arms slowly, unhurried, not like the way he usually bathed. When he looked up, Arthur was staring at him.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Merlin felt himself blush. “Thank you.” His eyes caught Arthur’s erection beneath the water. “Did you want to…”

Arthur glanced down at himself. “Oh.”

“Come here.” Merlin lifted his feet and placed his legs over Arthur’s legs as Arthur scooted forward. “Here, let me.” He put his hand beneath the water and wrapped his fingers around Arthur’s cock. Arthur gasped.

“That feels good, Merlin.”

Merlin started stroking and Arthur’s hands gripped the edge of the tub.

“Can I… to you?” Arthur asked hesitantly.

Merlin nodded and moved his arm to allow better access. “Go ahead.”

Arthur wasn’t sure of himself like he usually was, so Merlin had to keep telling him how well he was doing. “Yeah, Arthur, just…a little harder. There you go.”

There was a lot of splashing and moaning involved and then finally Arthur came. Merlin jerked his hips up into Arthur’s hands and finished right after.

Merlin told Arthur to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Spell and title taken from the [Merlin wiki](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Spells#The_Sword_in_the_Stone:_Part_One).


End file.
